Umbrella
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: My first song fic. One about Jake and Rose's relationship turning strictly into business after everything.


**Umbrella: The Song Fic**

**I listened to this song, and it totally gave me a picture of Rose and Jake. So I decided to try my first song-fic, tell me how I do. **

**Note: This takes place Before Homecoming, with the struggle of finding the rest of the Aztec Skulls and the distractions Rose and Jake face because of their relationship.**

**Also Note: I do not own American Dragon. Nor the Song Umbrella, Those belong to Disney, and Rihanna.**

Jake stood there in the street, as rain dripped down his face. He held his hands in his pocket, and stared up at the pouring sky. He let out a sigh, in disappointment. Rose walks up to him, holding an umbrella over her head to protect her from the rain. She too, was not happy. She paced her way up to her true love.

"Jake, I don't want to do this," She took out her hands out of her pink jacket pocket, and calmy put it on his shoulder. "But, this is for the best…" she put her head down. "If we continue this, the Huntsclan will find out, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Rose stared right at Jake, but he did not look back. He stared down, trying to fight the feelings. He couldn't just give up on the girl of his dreams. They have been way too much to just let it all go. "Jake, always know, I love you,"

You have my heart **(Their love for each other)**  
And we'll never be worlds apart **(Their different paths will not get in the way of how they feel for each other)**  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there **(In certain problems, both needed each other to defeat the Huntsman)**  
With you I'll always share  
Because

_Chorus:_  
When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end **(Despite the Huntsclan, Rose will always be there for Jake.)**  
Now that it's raining more than ever **(Conflict between the Huntsman doubting Rose's allegiance)**  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella **(Rose will help and protect Jake from the Huntsclan)**  
You can stand under my umbrella **(Jake will help and protect Rose from the Huntsclan)**

These fancy things, will never come in between **("Jake, I don't care what you look like, I like you for who you are." Breakout)**  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part **(Race to find the Aztec Skulls)**  
When the world has dealt it's cards **(Gramps telling Rose that she should break up with Jake)**  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart **(Maybe when this is over, Rose and Jake will be able to be together.)**  
Because

_Chorus:_  
When there's sunshine, we'll shine together **(The Huntsclan's plan is finally stopped)**  
Told you I'll be here forever **(Rose would be there to help Jake finish off the Huntsman)**  
Said I'll always be a friend **(Both trusted one another even though they were mortal enemies)**  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end **("I'll do anything I can to help you stop him" The Academy)**  
Now that it's raining more than ever **(The Aztec Skulls)**  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella **(But I could never hurt him, I realize that might sound strange coming from someone who spend the last year trying to slay him, but I could never break his heart." The Love Cruise)**  
You can stand under my umbrella

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love **(There love for each other will be stronger than their destinies)**  
So go on and let the rain pour **("Then just trust that I really have feelings for you, but we need to spend some time apart" The Love Cruise)**  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

_(Chorus)_

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me **(Rose and Jake's first kiss before they face battle at the Academy) **  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

"But we have to end this," she moved her hand off of him. Jake stared up to Rose, and said, "I know." He shifted his head back down, in his heartbreaking grief. Rose saw Jake getting soaked in from the down pour, and so she moved her umbrella over him. She moved her arms over to Jake, and hugged him. Jake soon after wrapped his arms around her too, and after they both walked off in seperate ways..

* * *

**This song is such an awesome song. It's fairly new, so if you haven't heard it, listen to it. Even if you aren't a big Rihanna fan, take a listen to it still. When you listen to the song, you can tell that it totally means the opposite I am trying to say in my song fic. But just the way she sings it, I can imagine this happening. :)**

**This will be the only song fic I do. Maybe in the future if I get more ideas I will add more, but this is all I got for now!**


End file.
